Drabbles of the Zemyx Kind
by Cass-Tastic
Summary: So, these will just be some simple little drabbles, born of little, cute, or demonic plot bunnies from the confines of my mind. RATINGS VARY!
1. Late Nights And No Sleep

A/N: Okay…So…It's what, like two A.M right now and for some unknown reason, I'm awake….And typing. . What a scary thing. Anyways, I thought I'd give ya'll a little drabble to go 'AWW!' about. Maybe a little Zemyx?

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Squeenix beat me to it! Stole my lovely little fruit-roll up Demyx and my delicious gummy Lifesaver in assorted fruit flavors know as Zexion. Damn you Squeenix, damn you!

Rating: T for boy/boy fluff.

* * *

"Dammit, I am never going to get this research done in time…" Zexion groaned, looking at the clock on the library wall. Two A.M., perfect. Truly excellent. The boy stood on his tip toes, straining to reach a book a mere few inches from his finger tips! "Come on!!" he jumped, but with no success, only to lose his footing and find himself growling and cursing the floor for something that was clearly not it's fault.

"Need help?" a perky voice asked. Zexion turned, looking at the source of the voice. How lucky could one get to find being it two in the morning and they were being graced with the presence of the Organization's own number Nine! Unfortunately for the Melodious Nocturne, being graced with number Six's presence at two in the morning was something most would deem a nightmare. Why? Well, because a sleepy Zexy is a grumpy Zexy. And a grumpy Zexy is an all around Terror, no?

"Does it fucking look like I need help?" The lilac haired teen growled out through clenched teeth still rubbing his posterior. He squeaked as two strong arms lifted him from the ground and set him on his wobbly feet. "What are you doing up right now anyways, Number Nine?" he turned to the blonde, blinking as his eyes met with a book being outstretched to him. It was the one he had been after a moment before.

"I wanted ice-cream, but I heard you in here and decided to see if you could use some help!" he said in a bright voice as the book was taken from his hands. Zexion shuddered, listening to his bright, up-beat voice at this hour was painful.

"You're too energetic for this early in the fucking morning. Go back to bed." He slunk back to the table with all his books and gathered them up, planning on taking them to his room to work some more. He yawned, his eyes squeezing shut and missing the chair leg that so boldly dared to cross his path. This very same leg was the one that sent him hurling forward with a yelp. He didn't expect someone to catch him though. When he opened one tightly screwed shut eyeball and saw Demyx's worried face, his own began to heat up. "T-thank you." He murmured as he was stood back up.

He looked in dismay at his books and papers that were scattered, but watched in amazement as Demyx quickly bent and began to gather them up. The blonde stood, holding the big stack of books in his arm and peeked around them, grinning at Zexion. "I'll make you a deal, Zexy!" he turned to get a better view of the other male. The Cloaked Schemer hissed at his accursed nickname, but nodded for him to continue, "I'll carry these for you, on two conditions. One, we stop in the kitchen and get some ice cream on the way." Zexion frowned, but nodded, "And two, you let me help you with your work!"

Zexion made a face, "Demyx, what in the world would make you think that I would let you help me with my work?? I don't want the Superior to murder me!" he hissed at him. Demyx looked hurt for a moment, but that look quickly went away.

"You're worn out Zexy! You need sleep, so let me help and we'll get the work done faster! Two heads are better than one!"

"Not when one is hollow."

"Zexy!"

"_Oh no…Don't look Zexion- Crud. You idiot. You looked. You knew the whine meant he was going to have his puppy dog pout on, but you sucker, you looked! And it's even worse because it looks like your last crude comment seemed to take a toll on him! So now he looks like he's gonna cry! For Pete's Sake Zex…Give it up, you know you can't win to that face."_

As Zexion mentally lectured himself, Demyx sniffled. "Fine! I'll let you help me. But if you start to bother me, I'm sending you to bed." He said in a gruff voice as he led the way to the kitchen. Though he would never admit it, he was quite enjoying the Nocturne's company for once, and his help was much appreciated. No way in hell that would ever escape his mouth though.

Demyx's whole face instantly lit up, "YAY!! Thank you Z-"

"Shhh! Keep it down you idiot!"

"Whoops! Yay! Thank you Zexy!" he said in softer voice. "I'll make sure to be good!" he said as they stopped in the kitchen, retrieving two sea salt ice-cream bars and heading to Zexion's room.

--

After about an hour in, they hadn't gotten far, and they were no where near finished when Zexion slumped over in his seat and fell asleep. He hadn't slept in almost two days, and this was his limit, he was out like a light. So, of course he didn't stir when all too familiar strong arms lifted him up and stripped him carefully to his undershirt and boxers and tucked him neatly into his welcoming bed.

His still didn't stir as the owner of those strong arms bid him good night and kissed his forehead gently, but somehow he got the message.

--

The next time Zexion stirred, it was eleven AM. When the Cloaked Schemer opened his eyes and caught sight of the time, he leapt from the bed and rushed over to begin working. Instead, he found a neat little note card addressed to him reading, "Sorry Zexy, I managed to finish, but it may not be perfect. I was a little sleepy too!"

"He managed to finish?" Zexion mumbled to himself, lifting the stack of paper and scanning to where he had left off. There, in neat, but somewhat stressed handwriting was the rest of the work, and true, it wasn't exactly perfect, but it was probably better than anything Zexion could have managed. The boy was amazed Demyx had managed to finish it this well. He smiled softly and rushed to turn it in. So what if it wasn't perfect? The superior could kiss his ass.

Later that day, Zexion bumped into the still-suffering-from-pulling-an-all-nighter form of Demyx ambling in the library. The blonde smiled sleepily and reached over, grabbing the last book from Zexion's stack and placing it back on the shelf. The same one Zexion had not been able to reach the night before.

"There ya go Zexy." He yawned and rubbed an eye. He looked back to the teen and nearly fainted when he saw…Zexion smiling?! At…HIM?! True enough, Zexion stood before him with a sweet and graceful, but still simple, smile lighting his face.

"Thanks Demyx." The other said and couldn't help but smirk at Demyx's dumbfounded look on his face. "What? Didn't think I was capable of thanking someone?" he tilted his head to the side, looking at the swaying blonde curiously. "…Demyx?" He yelped as the blonde fell forward into his arms, and almost fell over trying to hold him. "Hey! Demyx! Wake up!!" he finally sank to his knees holding the sleeping blonde.

Demyx had a rather content look on his face as he cuddled up to him, wrapping his arms around Zexion in his sleep, making the other blush considerably. "Mhmm…" The boy buried his head in Zexion's stomach, "Sexy…Zexy.."

Zexion's eyebrow twitched and he was about to bash Demyx's head in, but shook his head and let his hand fall gently on the side of the boy's face, brushing his hair from his face and craning down, pecking his cheek. "Sleep tight."

* * *

And now I close out this train wreck of a drabble. It started early on morning and is finished many weeks later after being found in the confines of my computer and I decided to end it out. It's nothing special. Just a bored Cassy. Please R&R! I'll love you forever!


	2. Needing to feel

A/N: My second Drabble for these two

A/N: My second Drabble for these two. Once again made of pure boredom.  
And don't forget guys, I DO REQUESTS! D

Rating: T for angst & boy/boy love.

His eyes are a bright, pure shade of blue, with maybe a hint of aqua around the irises, and his hair, though oddly styled, is a sun bathed blond, so natural, and it shimmers in the light. He's tall, but lanky. Not to say he probably couldn't handle his own in a fight, it's more like he wouldn't. He hates violence, and has a passion for playing the sitar. And he plays it beautifully. So beautifully.

This is exactly what the Cloaked Schemer would say about the Melodious Nocturne. What Zexion would say about Demyx. If he were willing to. Willing talk about the other boy. Willing to admit all this was true. Willing to admit this was who Demyx was. And that he loved Demyx. Loved him for who he was. But Zexion wasn't willing to admit any of this. Nor was the sixth member of the Organization willing to talk about any of this. To anyone. On that note, he didn't talk much anyways. So no one talked to him.

Except Demyx. Demyx always talked to Zexion. Even if the boy said he wasn't listening. Because Demyx knew he was. Demyx played his sitar for Zexion, sometimes pulling new songs out of thin air. On occasion, Zexion would ask where the new tune came from, and Demyx would give his pretty little smile, and answer, "I have excellent inspiration."

If nobodies had feelings, then most everyone in the organization could have said they felt something for Demyx. For most, it was lust, but it was a feeling. Demyx wanted so badly to feel. Anything would do. Just some kind of feeling. That's why, when Xigbar would give him dirty looks, or Luxord would feel him up, Demyx wouldn't protest, but merely play along. When Axel would joke around with him, or Larxene would yell at him, he'd take it all in stride, because he felt something from it. Zexion always wondered about it.

He wondered what it would be like to feel. He'd heard you could feel through pain. He'd even contemplated hurting himself at times. What would it be like? He couldn't bring himself to hurt himself though. He'd told Demyx he'd considered it once, and the boy had actually gotten mad at him. Zexion hadn't like that one bit. Demyx had refused to see him, or speak to him. Demyx had then made him promise never to think like that again. If he promised, Demyx wouldn't be angry with him anymore. So Zexion complied. And all was well again. But his problem hadn't been solved. He'd yet to be able actually 'feel' something. So he took another approach. That night, he went to Vexen's room and gave himself to the other man.

When they were finished the blond male gave him a cold look, and cast him from his room. Zexion felt something. He felt awful. He felt dirty. And disgusting. With heavy, slightly pain stiffened steps, he stumbled to Demyx's room. The only one that'd ever been nice to him. He banged weakly on the door, so relieved when it opened. He felt something different when Demyx looked down at him with concern filled eyes. Hope. It grew stronger when those lanky arms wrapped around him and with surprising ease, pulled him close. He felt his feet being lifted from the ground, and the door closed. He nestled against the blond, a cry escaping his throat. Demyx took him to the bed, and laid down with him, holding him, and rubbing his back.

"Shh, shh, Zexy." Demyx cooed. Zexion liked his nickname. He really did, but he'd told Demyx he didn't. "It's okay. You're okay." He promised. Zexion didn't know if he believed him. He felt awful still, but slowly covering up that pain was a warm, content feeling. The blond tilted the smaller male's head up by his chin, and pressed his lips to Zexion's. It took the other boy a moment to react, but when he did, he melted into the kiss, pushing against the other's lips in a needy fashion. Demyx complied, giving the boy all he wanted.

When Zexion finally broke the kiss, looking up at Demyx's brilliant blue eyes, he felt something else. He felt it from the other boy. He knew what it was. He felt loved. And he felt able to return the love. They didn't have to say it either. They could tell from the look in each other's eyes. But Demyx whispered it into the other boy's ear regardless. "I love you, Zexy." Those were the sweet words that rolled off his lips, and banished all the pain from Zexion. Made him feel. And Zexion was able to say the words back, whole(non)heartedly.


	3. Together

Author's note: Well, this story came from completely nowhere. I wrote it as it came to me, so it's probably crap. Just me trying to get back into the saddle. Please enjoy!

* * *

There was darkness in him. For all the smiles and laughter it was there. And though he masked it well, Zexion could see it. He could see it in the ocean blue depths of Demyx's eyes. It was there whether he was smiling or trying to seem indifferent. Self-loathing and despair. Zexion knew it, and knew how to use it against Demyx. Oh yes. He knew how to get whatever he wanted out of the pretty, shallow blonde. With just a few words, Zexion had the blonde in a fit, and begging for his counsel. A sideways glance, and the eager to please boy would climb into Zexion's bed without a moment's consideration. It was rather pitiful, actually, and yet, Zexion couldn't get enough of Demyx.

True, he was probably only making things worse for the blonde, and he knew Demyx was hopelessly in love with him, but Zexion couldn't resist twisting the naive boy's heart this way and that. He just made it so damn easy! He begged for Zexion's attention and affection, and waited on him hand and foot. How could Zexion deny himself the chance to be spoiled and pampered? Still, Zexion still had some morals, and told himself he wouldn't let this carry on too awful long. The days turned into weeks, and then months, but Zexion couldn't bring himself to give up his willing slave.

Then it happened. One day, Demyx wasn't there anymore. Zexion noticed it almost immediately when the blonde wasn't waiting for him at breakfast. Still, maybe he just forgot to mention he had a mission to carry out, or it was sprung on him suddenly, and he didn't have time to tell Zexion. The breakfast hall seemed somehow somber, though. No one was really talking, and when Zexion sat down, it went dead silent. Zexion felt them looking at him, all of them. He stared at his muffin, unsure of what he had down to deserve the attention.

"Damn it!" yelled Axel from a few seats away. He slammed his hands onto the table, and stood, throwing back his chair. "This is all your fault, you piece of shit! It should be you, not him!" He accused, steam rising off his cloak.

Zexion fixed him with a cool stare, and his the corners of his mouth down in a frown, "I'm sure I have not the slightest idea as to what you mean, Number Eight." He replied.

Roxas provided the answer he sought. "Demyx." He croaked, and Zexion noted his eyes seemed a bit puffy. "Demyx tried to kill himself last night."

"And it's all your fucking fault!" Axel roared. Zexion scoffed, his pride not willing to let him take the accusation, but before he could deign a reply, Axel dove across the table, and took him to the floor. He could hear an uproar around him, but he was too busy hiding his face from Axel's onslaught of punches and hits that he couldn't see if anyone was actually coming to his aid. The seconds it took to pry Axel from atop him seemed like forever, and when he finally did feel the fiery red head being pulled away, Zexion was too shaken to move. His face and fore arms throbbed terribly, and his nose seared. When he felt someone pulling him up, he couldn't find the strength to stand, let alone walk. He heard Xigbar say he would take him to the infirmary, and was certain that was who was holding him up now. Zexion tried desperately to stay awake, but he couldn't stay the urge to let the black creeping in the corners of his eyes overcome him.

When Zexion woke up, he was in a bed, and his head ached terribly. The lights were supernovas, and the sound of a nearby voice was like war drums in full strum. The small man groaned, and brought a hand up to his face. He could feel bandages over his nose, and it hurt to breathe through it. Slowly, Zexion managed to nearly painlessly sit up on his elbow. He was definitely in the infirmary. Someone had changed him out of his cloak, which was beside the bed, and had dried blood stains on it. Zexion pieced things together, and decided that Axel, being the brute he was, had broken his nose. But then he remembered why. Demyx... Zexion frowned, feeling a cold clench in his stomach. Roxas said he tried to kill himself, though. Zexion was clinging to that small notion, he realized. He suddenly found strength to get out of his bed and stumble out of the curtains surrounding him. Desperately, and with a swimming head, he went curtain to curtain, peeking in. At the very back of the hall was were Zexion found him. Wrapped tight around both of his wrists were bandages going up to his elbows, and around his neck was a heavy purple ring of a bruise. An oxygen mask kept him breathing, and his eyes were closed in what looked seemed immeasurably peaceful sleep. Zexion could not say what came over him suddenly.

Pain the likes of which he had never known exploded in his chest, and streams of tears poured down his face. His body carried him to the bed, and he sank to his knees beside it. His hands found Demyx's, and a choked sob escaped him when he felt how cool it was. He couldn't control himself as he clung to the hand and cried until he could feel liquid pouring from his nose, and a mixture of blood and mucus dripped down his chin and stained the sheets. He wasn't sure how long he was there, nor did Zexion hear anyone come in, but a hand came to rest on his shoulders, and the man spun around to find Roxas standing over him.

"I found him this morning." He mumbled, pulling over two chairs, and helping Zexion into one. Zexion felt drained as he stared at Demyx's prone form. Roxas passed him some tissue to clean up his nose, then said, "He always smiled. Always." Zexion felt fresh sobs struggling to break from him, and he shook in his chair.

"Don't talk about him like he's dead!" Zexion exploded suddenly. "He's going to be fine! He is! He...He has to be. Demyx will wake up and smile like he always does. He'll smile...and...and he'll..." Zexion broke down again. He had done this. Zexion was responsible for this tragedy. Instead of trying to help Demyx, all he ever did was manipulate him. He broke him down till Demyx was hopelessly hurt. The slate haired youth felt his stomach lurch, and he heaved into the bed pan at the foot of the bed. Roxas came to his side, and pushed back his hair.

"Easy, Zexion." Roxas urged. He helped Zexion back to the chair, and went to get him water. Zexion stared at Demyx, then found himself carefully laying down beside the blonde in bed. He yearned for Demyx to wake up and smile, and assure him he'd done nothing wrong. And yet, he knew it wouldn't happen.

The days that followed were harder on Zexion than anyone else. He refused to leave Demyx, even when Axel visited, though the red-head made sure Zexion understood his crime. He made Zexion feel lower than low, and reminded him constantly of the atrocity he'd committed. Zexion ate only nibbles of food, and had trouble even keeping that down. Dark circles accumulated under his eyes, and sometimes he passed out cold at the foot of the bed. This was how Demyx found him when he finally woke up on the eleventh day. He made himself sit up to investigate the weight on his numb legs. Zexion was there, curled up at his feet. Tear stains crusted on his pale cheeks, and his eyes were puffy to the point they looked swollen. His hair was a mussed mess, and a horrible bruise was spanning out from under a bandage on his nose. Demyx sucked in a breath, and looked down at his arms. The bandages seemed to mock him, and his body accusingly throbbed with pain when he moved. His neck was incredibly stiff, and he felt helplessly like a failure. He couldn't even end his life properly.

Zexion woke to the quiet muttering of Demyx talking to himself. "...am so pathetic. How could I have fucked that up? It's not fair..." Slowly, Zexion sat up, fresh tears building. Demyx stopped the moment he felt Zexion stir, but didn't look at him. Instead he stared, unseeing at the ceiling.

"Demyx..." Zexion hoarsely murmured, "You're awake." The tears rolled silently down his cheeks. He crawled up beside Demyx. "You're awake!" He whispered, staring into ocean blue depths. Demyx stared back, and Zexion shivered. The loathing was still there, but there was fear too. The mirth, however, it was gone. There was no warmth to Demyx's eyes. Zexion felt his elation slip away so suddenly, and his hope began to slink away with it. "Please," he whispered, leaning in for the biggest leap of his life, "forgive me."

For all the use and abuse Demyx endured, and for all the gentle caresses and passionate moments Zexion enjoyed, the Cloaked Schemer had never once kissed the Melodious Nocturne. Now though, Zexion fixed that. His lips clumsily pressed against Demyx's, unsure and virgin. At first, there was no response. Then suddenly the lips beneath Zexion's pressed back. They moved against his, and Zexion tentatively responded in like. Shocks and tingles ran through him, and it felt so perfect. He brought a shaking hand up to rest on Demyx's chest, and Demyx's arms slid around his slender waist. Demyx held him close, and Zexion felt as though he could melt into the bigger man. His heart swelled, and the kissed had to break as fresh sobs loosed themselves from Zexion's throat. "Demyx...Don't leave me..." He cried, feeling so small against the other's broad chest. Zexion realized for the first time what was happening. "Don't leave me, Demyx...You...You make me feel so much! I-I love you. I love you, Demyx!" Zexion blurted out, crying harder. At this rate, his nose would start bleeding again. At least he wasn't alone though. Under him, Demyx began to shake too, and when Zexion looked, he was crying.

So they cried, and held each other until a calm came over them. Axel and Roxas found them curled up with each other, asleep and looking for all the worlds at peace with each other. A few days later, Demyx was released back to his room, but on strict bed rest orders. Zexion found himself in a complete role reversal as he was constantly waiting on Demyx. He brought him meals, and made sure his every whim was met. Zexion learned all of Demyx's favorite card and board games, and acquired his favorite books and movies. He hauled the heavy sitar to and from its stand and the bed. The small man even began to give Demyx's stiff limbs and body massages when they laid down together. Soon, Demyx began to smile again. They talked, and one day, when Zexion told Demyx he loved him again, Demyx answered with, "I love you, too, Zex."

It was the first night they made love, and when they were done, laying in each others' arms, Demyx said, "Zex...Stop blaming yourself. I forgave you a long time ago." Zexion cringed at that. He had been avoiding himself lately. Instead, Zexion busied himself with Demyx. He hid his face in his lover's shoulder, and sighed.

"I was so bad to you, Dem. So bad that you tried to kill yourself..." Zexion mumbled, and shook his head.

"Well, you were pretty bad." Demyx chuckled. Zexion groaned against him, and Demyx continued "But it wasn't your fault. I had and still have problems with myself. So do you. It gets better with everyday. You make it better. I make it better. I've always loved you, Zexion. I hate to see you like this. Please, move on with me? Let's get past our mistakes together."

Zexion looked up to meet Demyx's eyes, those gorgeous ocean blue eyes, and slowly began to smile, "Okay." he murmured, "I think I can do that with you. As long as we're together."


End file.
